New Watcher in Town
by daviderl
Summary: Alternative Buffy Story. The Watcher's Council sends a Watcher to Sunnydale. He is suspected of killing 3 of his previous Slayers. Giles and Buffy are told by the Council to discover if he is guilty. Buffy asks Xena to pose as a Slayer to help out.
1. Default Chapter

29 Nov 2001  
  
[Author's Note: this story contains references to three previous stories, "Saving Miss Smith" and "War With the Vampires" - two Buffy / Xena crossovers, and "The Long Journey Ends" - the fourth of a Xena / Gabrielle series. You don't have to have read those stories first, but if you're interested, they're posted on this Fanfiction site.]  
  
  
New Watcher in Town   
  
  
"Giles, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Buffy. Do come in. I was just making tea. I don't suppose...."  
  
"Nah, I'm still a soda kind of girl. So what's up? More Hell Mouth Baddies about to destroy the world as we know it?"  
  
"If it were only something so simple. I got a wire from the Watchers' Council this morning. They said that a possible rogue Watcher is coming to Sunnydale."  
  
"If that's the bad news, then the good news is...?"  
  
"Well, I'm afraid it only gets worse. This Watcher may have caused the death of three Slayers in his charge over the past ten years."  
  
"Then why don't they just kick him out of the Watchers' Club?"  
  
"There isn't any real proof that he was actually responsible, but the circumstances of their death are a little too coincidental. They all died the same way -- spiked through back into the heart, supposedly by vampires who, apparently, were able to turn the tables. And it isn't a 'club.' We are a highly respected, albeit secret, organization."  
  
"Yeah, sure. So what's supposed to happen when he gets here?"  
  
"The Council says he will be taking over as your Watcher while I am on 'temporary suspension' during some kind of Slayer evaluation."  
  
"So why not tell him to take a hike?"  
  
"The Council actually wants us to go along with him. That way you and I can keep HIM under surveillance to see if there is any merit to the allegations."  
  
"Oh, now that's really great! Not only do I now have to watch out for vamps and demons, but I get to watch my own back in case my Watcher tries to kill me. It can't get any better than that! How about if I paint a big red circle over my heart with the words 'stake me here' in the middle of it?"  
  
"Buffy, I realize the situation isn't exactly to your, our, liking, but unless we can come up with a better plan...." Giles said without much hope in his voice.  
  
"So when is this new guy supposed to get here?"  
  
"His name is William Howard Crispin III, and he is due to arrive day after tomorrow. I'm to pick him up at the airport."  
  
"Okay then, we have some time. I'll get the group together and we'll do some brainstorming."  
  
"Yes, an excellent suggestion. Why don't you get in touch with everyone and have them meet here tomorrow morning about seven?"  
  
"I think maybe ten would be better."  
  
"Oh? Why ten?"  
  
"Giles, tomorrow IS Sunday, you know. I think some of us may want to sleep in."  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose. Then ten it is."  
  
"Great! I'll have Xander bring the doughnuts."  
  
  
  
By 10:15 almost everyone had arrived - Buffy, Dawn, Xander and Anya. They were still waiting for Willow and Tara. At 10:30 Willow showed up, alone.  
  
"So where's Tara?" Buffy asked her.  
  
"She, uh, well, I think she'll be along later ... or maybe not." Willow sort of answered.  
  
Knowing there was friction between Willow and Tara about Willow's casual use of magic, Buffy let the subject drop.  
  
"Then I guess we should begin." Giles said. "I assume Buffy has filled you all in on the impending arrival of the new Watcher. So the problem is how do we protect Buffy and not let him know that we're watching HIM?"  
  
For a minute or two no one said anything, then Anya spoke up, "Why don't we get him a Slayer of his own?"  
  
"Yeah," Xander agreed. "He has a Slayer, you still have Buffy, and there will be an extra pair of eyes to keep watch on the Watcher."  
  
"Well, on the surface of it, that all sounds very good, but there's just one problem -- where will we get another Slayer on such short notice? Kendra is dead, obviously Faith is ... unavailable, and there isn't time for the Council to reassign another here."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Does she have to be a real Slayer?" Dawn finally asked.  
  
"Well of course she does." Giles answered. "William Crispin has been a Watcher for at least twenty years. He will spot an imposter right away."  
  
"What about someone that's almost like a Slayer?" She asked again.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy said impatiently, "If you don't have anything constructive to add...."  
  
"Just a moment, Buffy." Giles interrupted. "Dawn, do you have someone in mind?"  
  
"Well, what about Xena? I mean, she kicks ass as good as any Slayer."  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy chided, "Language?"  
  
"Sorry. But she DOES."  
  
No one spoke but only looked at each other, trying to read each other's faces to see how they felt about the idea.  
  
"Buffy? What do you think? Is she that good?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well, yeah! She's as bad as they come. But I thought all Slayers were young. Didn't you once tell me that Slayers rarely live past twenty, or was it twenty-five? Anyway, Xena's got to be in her early thirties, or mid-."  
  
"I suppose we could tell him that she wasn't discovered to be a Slayer until she was in her late twenties. Or something like that. But the question is, will she do it? I am assuming Tara will be willing to cast the spell so you can get in touch with her, and then if necessary, bring her here."  
  
"We don't need Tara." Willow said. "I can do the spells. In fact, I know a couple of them that will work even better than hers."  
  
"Good. So, the first order of business, then, is to get in touch with Xena and find out if she would be willing to help."  
  
"Giles, I don't think she'll refuse. She's really okay about helping out. Willow, if you need anything I'm sure Anya wouldn't mind opening up the shop. Would you?"  
  
"Not at all, in fact I'll even give you a discount seeing that it's so important." Anya said, happy to be making money on a day the shop was closed.  
  
  
"So I did good?" Dawn finally managed to ask.  
  
"Yes, you did." Buffy answered. "And I'm sorry I yelled at you. You did very good."  
  
  
  
A few hours later they were all back at Buffy's. When she found out what they intended to do, Tara volunteered to cast the Seeing Spell, but Willow told her it wouldn't be necessary.  
  
"I have a better one," She said. "One so that both Buffy and Xena will be able to see AND talk to each other."  
  
"Where did you find a spell like that?" Tara wanted to know.   
  
"I didn't. I invented it, on my own, without anybody's help." Willow answered smugly.  
  
"Fine!" Tara said, hurt and angry. "Work your damn spell!" And she stormed back upstairs.  
  
"Fine." Willow echoed with false innocence.  
  
"Okay, what do we do?" Buffy said trying to lessen the tension.  
  
"First we take these ten black candles and arranged them in a double pentagram, you know, like a ten-sided star."  
  
"How big?"  
  
"Five or six feet across ought to be big enough."  
  
This was done.  
  
"After the candles are lit," Willow continued, "I'll need all of you to space yourselves around the outside of the candles with the incense. Then Buffy and I will stand in the middle while I say the spell. The first part of the spell will let us locate them, just to make sure it's not in the middle of the night, or that they're not busy doing things they might not want to be interrupted while they're doing them."   
  
"What would they be doing that they wouldn't want to be bothered?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, you never know. They might be visiting with friends." Willow said.  
  
"...Or fighting warlords." Buffy added.  
  
"...Or skinny dipping." Xander said with a hopeful grin on his face.  
  
"...Or using the bathroom." Anya concluded with a distasteful look. "In the bushes."  
  
"So, after we find them, and they're okay," Willow continued, "Then the second part of the spell will let them see us."  
  
"Will we be able to see them?" Giles asked.  
  
"No. Not unless you're inside the candles. But I think only two people would be best."  
  
"So, we will appear to them like we are actually there?" Buffy asked.  
  
"That's the plan."  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" Buffy said. "Let the fun begin."  
  
  
After the candles were lit, Buffy and Willow stood in the center of them, and Willow began the first part of the spell.  
  
. From Here and Now this Spell I cast  
. Searching through the years long past  
. Xena the Warrior Gabrielle the Queen  
. Part Time's mists and let them now be seen   
  
  
Suddenly Buffy and Willow found themselves in the middle of a narrow forest path, barely wide enough for two horses to walk side by side. And about thirty feet away were Xena and Gabrielle coming toward them.  
  
"Why are things so quiet?" Buffy whipered to Willow.  
  
"Once I do the rest of the spell so they can see us, then we'll be able to hear everything."  
  
As Xena and Gabrielle got closer, Buffy told Willow to hurry up and finish the spell. But before she could get it started, Xena and Gabrielle walked through them and continued down the path.  
  
"Now THAT was something that doesn't happen everyday." Willow said.  
  
Turning to watch them as they walked down the path, Buffy asked, "So now what do we do? They're getting away."  
  
"We just run after them." Willow answered and started trotting down the path.  
  
"But won't we just run into a wall back home?" Buffy asked as she started after Willow.  
  
"No." Willow yelled back to her. "To everybody there it will look like we're just standing still, they can't even hear us."  
  
As they got closer, Willow started on the second part of the spell.  
  
. Gabrielle and Xena are now in view   
. I demand that they may see us too  
. Hear me now Hear my words  
. Let us all be seen and heard  
  
  
Just as suddenly as Buffy and Willow had materialized on the path, they could now hear the sounds of the forest.  
  
"Hey!" Willow yelled to Xena and Gabrielle. "Wait up!"  
  
Turning around, both women were surprised to see their two friends from the future jogging up to them.  
  
"Willow! Buffy!" Gabrielle shouted out as she ran to embrace them, but instead, ran through them.  
  
"I guess this means you two aren't really here." Xena said, then laughed as she saw Gabrielle's hand coming out through Willow's midsection, fingers wiggling, trying to feel something.  
  
"Only in spirit." Willow said.  
  
Recovering from her surprise, Gabrielle said. "Well, in any case, it's good to see both of you again."  
  
"So, how have you two been?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not too bad, considering that Xena died in Japa." Gabrielle answered.  
  
"What?" Buffy said. "You died? How?"  
  
"How did you come back?" Willow asked.  
  
"It's kind of a long story," Xena said. "In order to kill a demon soul eater, I had to die. But because Michael, the Archangel needed someone to kill Ares, he brought me back to life."  
  
"Ares is dead?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, we imprisoned him in the Cave of Hephaestus at the foot of Mt. Olympus."  
  
"You say an Archangel brought you back to life?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, Michael. You know, one of the angels of the God of Eli."  
  
Buffy looked at Willow. "I've heard of Michael, but not Eli. Have you, Willow?"  
  
"No, but don't forget there were a lot of prophets running around during this time period. Maybe no one ever wrote about him, or maybe the writings just got lost."  
  
"So how about you two?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Buffy died too." Willow said.  
  
"Really? How were you brought back?"  
  
"I did a spell," Willow started to explain.  
  
"Uh, Guys," Buffy interrupted with a quick glare at Willow, "Why don't we talk about all this later on. Right now we have other business to discuss."  
  
"Oh! Right! The Business!" Willow said.  
  
"Does this have to do with Glory?" Xena asked.  
  
"Buffy almost killed her, that's how she died." Willow broke in, but her voice tapered off at Buffy's angry glare.  
  
"No, this has nothing to do with any gods, or demons, or vamps." Buffy explained. "Do you remember Giles?"  
  
"Wasn't he the one from Britannia that kept cleaning those things he wore over his eyes?"  
  
"Yep, that's the one. Did I ever mention that he is my Watcher?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. What does he watch?"  
  
"A Watcher watches over, and trains the Slayers. And helps out if necessary. The thing is, the Watchers' Council is sending another Watcher to watch over me while he supposedly is evaluating me for some reason."  
  
"And you need us because...?" Xena asked.  
  
Looking at Willow, Buffy searched for the right words. "This Watcher that's coming may be killing his Slayers. Three have died so far. And we thought that if there was another Slayer in Sunnydale without a Watcher, then maybe he would take her, and then Giles and I, well all of us, could keep a closer eye on him."  
  
"So you want Xena to pretend to be a Slayer?" Gabrielle asked. "Can she do that?"  
  
"I don't see why not. If there is any problem at all, it would be because she's pretty old to be a Slayer."  
  
"What do you mean Pretty Old?" Xena asked, a little insulted.  
  
"I'm not saying that YOU'RE old. It's just that Slayers are usually chosen when they are about fifteen or sixteen, and they rarely live more than five or six years. So with you being, what, mid thirties ... or younger! Well, he might get suspicious that you've lived so long."  
  
"What if we tell him Gabrielle is the Slayer? She doesn't look too much older than you."  
  
"Unfortunately, the problem with that is that she isn't anywhere near strong enough to be a Slayer, no offense Gabrielle. But Xena, you're as strong I am, maybe even stronger. That, plus your other skills is what will convince him you're a Slayer."  
  
"So you want Xena to act as some kind of bait, hoping he'll try to kill her?" Gabrielle asked, not liking what she'd been hearing.  
  
"Well, basically, yes. But it won't be like you won't be ready for him. And don't forget, we'll all be there to watch your back."  
  
"You don't mind if Xena and I talk about this, do you?"  
  
"No. Not at all. Go right ahead. Willow and I will wait here."  
  
  
The two walked a ways down the path away from Buffy and Willow.  
  
"Xena, you're not seriously thinking about doing this, are you?"  
  
"Maybe. Why not?"  
  
"Why not! They want to use you for BAIT! You could be killed!"  
  
"Gabrielle, it's not like I haven't done this before, plenty of times."  
  
"But Xena, it's not our world. We don't know what kind of weapons he'll have."  
  
"That's true. But he won't know we're onto him. And with you and Buffy and all her friends watching him, I don't see that much more danger there than we face here. Also, don't forget, in Buffy's world they have ice cream!"  
  
"You HAD to remind me, didn't you?" Gabrielle said with a big grin on her face. "You just had to say it!"  
  
  
"So who are we going to switch with?" Xena asked Buffy.  
  
"Good question. Willow?"  
  
"No one. I told you I had better spells than Tara. Xena, I can bring you to our time without anyone having to switch places with you."  
  
"Don't forget about Gabrielle, she's coming too, you know."  
  
"No Biggie. I only have to cancel this seeing spell, and then cast the one to bring you two to our time. But the only thing that'll be the same as Tara's spell is I can't bring your clothes, so you'll be naked when you get here, but we'll make sure Giles and Xander are out of the room, and we'll have clothes for you."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Buffy said. "So we'll see you shortly."  
  
  
  
Within fifteen minutes Xena and Gabrielle were standing in Buffy's dining room, putting on the clothes they had been given.  
  
"So what about the clothes and weapons you had on?" Dawn asked Xena.  
  
"We took them off and hid them not too far from where we were. We just need to be sent back to the same place when this is all over with."  
  
"That will happen automatically," Willow assured them. "I don't have any control over that."   
  
Then Giles spoke up. "I think the first thing we need to do is give our two visitors a crash course in the twentyfirst century. There are many things they'll need to know if we're to keep Crispin from becoming suspicious. And we only have until tomorrow afternoon to do it."  
  
  
  
"So I have to do everything this Watcher tells me to?" Xena asked. "What if I don't want to?"  
  
"At first he will expect you to be somewhat recalcitrant...." Giles was saying.  
  
"Is that really a word?" Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Yes it is. It is a very good word. It means she won't want to do what he says."  
  
"And you couldn't have just said that?"   
  
"Buffy, words of the English language are coined for very good reasons. They describe specific actions committed under specific circumstances."  
  
"So if I tell him to go straight to Tartarus, I mean to 'Hell' he won't be upset?" Xena asked, getting back to the subject.  
  
"Oh, he'll be upset about it, but he also will look at it as a challenge. So if you are difficult to get along with for a few days he will consider it as his duty to mold you into the kind of Slayer he thinks you should be. Unless you are TOO difficult, then he may try to kill you. Or he may try to kill you anyway for whatever reason he has."  
  
"So what's her story?" Xander asked. "Do we know where she came from? Does she know she's a Slayer? Married? Kids?"  
  
And on it went.  
  
  
For most of the day and long into the night Xena and Gabrielle were given the basic information everyone thought they would need to fit into the twentyfirst century; enough, hopefully, to fool the new Watcher.  
  
By sunrise Monday morning only Buffy and Xena were still awake. Giles left at midnight and the others had long since crashed.   
  
"Buffy, I had no idea how complicated living in your world was. Things are so much simpler in my time."  
  
"Yeah, and things were probably even simpler 2000 years before that. It's just the way civilization evolves. But I think you've got things pretty well in hand. I just hope Gabrielle doesn't mess up."  
  
"Don't worry about Gabrielle, she's a lot smarter, and a lot more dependable than people give her credit for. I trust her completely."  
  
"Then if you do, I do. Why don't we grab a few hours sleep and then we'll head on over to Giles' apartment. He said after he picks up this new Watcher at the airport he was going back home."  
  
  
  
"Now remember, all Giles is supposed to know is that you just hit town a few days ago and when I saw you take out a couple of vamps I figured you must be a Slayer." Buffy said, just to make sure Xena had her part down. "Other than that, just be yourself."  
  
"Don't worry, I think we'll do okay."  
  
  
Buffy knocked on Giles' front door.  
  
"Buffy, you're here, do come in. I see you brought Xena and her friend."  
  
"I guess introductions are in order." He continued. "This is Buffy Summers, my Slayer, and this is Xena, and her friend, Gabrielle. Everyone, this is William Howard Crispin III, the Watcher the Council sent over."  
  
Looking at Xena and Gabrielle, Crispin asked, "Why are they here? I thought I was just to meet your Slayer."  
  
Answering before Giles could, Buffy said, "I think Xena here, is a Slayer, too. A few days ago I watched her kick the crap out of some really bad vamps. Took their heads right off. She said she didn't know about spikes to the heart."  
  
Crispin looked Xena up and down, as if looking at something dirty. And Xena coolly returned his stare until he averted his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure you are mistaken," He told Buffy. "I've never heard of a Slayer named Xena."  
  
"But that's what I'm trying to tell you. She didn't know she was a Slayer."  
  
"What about you?" He asked Gabrielle. "Are you Slayer also?"  
  
"Nah. Xena's the one with the all the kick-ass skills. We're just Buds, BEST Buds."  
  
"I see." Crispin said, turning his attention back to Xena. "I assume you have a last name?"  
  
"Maybe I do. What's it to you?" Xena answered.  
  
"You realize that if you're really a Slayer, then you are required to show the proper respect and obedience to a Watcher."  
  
Xena gave a short, contemptible laugh, "Screw you."  
  
"Quite colorful." Crispin said as he turned slightly away from Xena, then with one swift motion sent an eight inch knife spinning directly at Gabrielle's heart. And even before Buffy could react, Xena had smoothly caught the knife out of the air and with one continuous motion, threw it back at Crispin. The knife went through the sleeve of his coat just below his shoulder, pinning his arm to the wall behind him.  
  
"The next time it goes through your throat."  
  
"A dreadful mistake, for if I were a vampire, there's a good chance you'd be dead now." Crispin replied.   
  
"Never gonna happen." Xena said.  
  
"It can happen anytime, anywhere."  
  
Smiling again Xena said, "Been...." Then looked at Gabrielle for help.  
  
"Been there, done that." Gabrielle finished for her.  
  
"Of course you have." Crispin answered sarcastically.  
  
Giles coughed loudly. "Now that the inroductions are over, perhaps we can all sit down and converse like civilized people. Anyone for tea?"  
  
  
"So you never suspected you were a Slayer?" Crispin grilled Xena.  
  
"Never heard of Slayers. Never knew there were vampires. But I've always been strong. I never thought much about it."  
  
"So just what have you been doing all your life?"  
  
"Not much, mostly just knocking up."  
  
"Around." Gabrielle corrected her.  
  
"Yeah, knocking around, doing whatever I felt like. Knocking around gas stations...."  
  
"Over." Gabrielle told her.  
  
"That too. Sometimes liquors stores. Even worked real jobs once in a while."  
  
"And just where were living all this time you were just 'knocking around?' "  
  
"Up and down the coast -- L.A., Frisco, you know, the bigger villages - cities, I mean."  
  
"And what brought you to Sunnydale?"  
  
"You sure ask a lot of questions."  
  
"Please, just the answers, if you don't mind?"  
  
"I was tired of the big cities, wanted to see what smaller towns were like. And Sunnydale sounded like a nice, peaceful little place."  
  
"And your friend here, when did you and she become acquainted?"  
  
"I don't know, five or six years ago." Xena looked at Gabrielle for confirmation.  
  
"Sounds about right." Gabrielle agreed. "We just took a liking to each other; been together ever since."  
  
"Mr. Giles," Crispin said. "Miss Summers may be right about her being a Slayer. But before we come to any definite conclusion, I think a few more tests are in order."  
  
"What kind of tests?" Xena asked him.  
  
"Just to test your reflexes, strength, reaction speed, flexibility; the kinds of skills a real Slayer would possess."  
  
"In your dreams." Xena said as she glanced at Gabrielle to make sure she was saying it right. Gabrielle nodded and smiled.  
  
"Miss Summers, since you found this ... woman, perhaps you can convince her to cooperate."  
  
"Do what I can. Xena, mind if we talk?" Buffy asked as she got up and walked toward the kitchen.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle rose to follow her.  
  
"I don't believe this involves you." Crispin said to Gabrielle.  
  
"Where I go, she goes." Xena stated simply, and the three disappeared through the kitchen door. 


	2. New Watcher in Town

New Watcher in Town Chapter 2  
  
  
"So what do you think?" Giles asked Crispin.  
  
"She's very possibly a Slayer. I must admit I am impressed with her reaction time. I never expected her to catch AND return the knife as she did." he said as he absently fingered the cut in the coat sleeve.  
  
"Yes, so was I. But don't you think that was a little extreme? If she hadn't been a Slayer, you might have killed Gabrielle."  
  
"It was necessary, besides if your Slayer was a good as you said, Gabrielle should have been in no danger. Of course, I couldn't help but notice that Miss Summers barely reacted. Obviously, her training needs to be intensified."  
  
  
Buffy closed the kitchen door behind them.  
  
"So how'm I doing?" Xena asked.  
  
"Right on schedule." Buffy answered. "When we go back out there, tell Ol' Crispy you'll take the tests, but keep up the hostile act."  
  
"Not much acting there, I really don't like him. He's too ... something."  
  
"I know what you mean. There's something not right with him. But so far I think we've got him fooled. Oh, and Gabrielle, I owe you an apology."  
  
"You do? For what?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't really sure you could handle yourself, but you've really got the language down pat."  
  
"Don't forget, I used to be a Bard. Words are my 'thing'."  
  
"One other thing, when Cripy threw that knife at you, you never flinched. Why didn't you try to dodge it?"  
  
"I could have, I think. But I knew Xena was right there and I was in no danger. I trust her completely. Besides, this is her show."  
  
"Must be nice to have someone like that." Buffy said wistfully.  
  
"Speaking of someone," Xena said. "What about you and Riley? You two ever get things worked out?"  
  
Buffy's eyes began to moisten, "No. I tried to find him the day after you left, but he was gone. In fact everyone was gone. No more Initiative."  
  
"I'm sorry. So, do you think we've been in here long enough?"  
  
"Probably. Okay, everyone, it's Show Time again."  
  
  
"So? Did Miss Summers convince you to cooperate?"  
  
"Yeah. But don't think I'm going to stand for too much. If I get bored, or if you get too irritating, I'm gone."  
  
"Very well, perhaps we can strike balance. Now, Mr. Giles, is there some place private we can go?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is. The back room of the Magic Box is where Buffy does all her training, I think you'll find it adequate for your needs."  
  
"Then if you'll direct me to this establishment, Xena and I will be leaving."  
  
"You don't want Buffy and me to accompany you?"  
  
"No. I think for now it would be better if we were alone. The fewer the distractions the better."  
  
Giles, Buffy, Xena, and Gabrielle cut suspicious glances at each other.   
  
"Well, I suppose if you think it's best, then by all means." Giles told him. "I'll call Anya, she's the proprietor, and tell her to expect you."  
  
After he made the call, Giles gave Crispin directions to The Magic Box, and the keys to his car.  
  
"We shan't be long, no more than an hour or so, I would think. So, Xena, we should be on our way."  
  
As Xena started toward the door, Gabrielle followed behind her.  
  
"Just a moment." Crispin said. "I thought I made myself clear -- only Xena and I are to be going."  
  
"And I told you, where I go, Gabrielle goes."  
  
"I'm very sorry, but I really must insist."  
  
"Insist all you want. If I go, she goes. If she stays, I stay."  
  
With irritation in his voice, Crispin decided not to force the issue of Xena's disobediance, yet.  
  
"It's quite obvious you've made up your mind. Very well, Miss -- do YOU have a last name?"  
  
"Yeah it's ... Smith, Gabrielle Smith." (Gabrielle figured that was a good a name as any, since it was the one Giles picked out for her when he checked her into the hospital the first time she and Xena came to Sunnydale.)  
  
"Then Miss Smith, you may come along."  
  
"Why, thank you. Your kindness is overwhelming." Gabrielle said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"So we're just going to let them go? Just like that?" Buffy asked, incredulously.  
  
"I don't see where we have much of a choice."  
  
"Hello? They go -- WE go! I don't see where there IS a choice!"  
  
"Buffy, if Xena is as good as she appears to be, then we have to trust that she can take care of herself. And don't forget, Gabrielle will be there. But even if Crispin is a murderer, I hardly think he would try something so soon. And certainly not with any witnesses present."  
  
"What about Anya? I hope she doesn't blow their cover."  
  
"Well, I told her to act as if she had never met them, so one can only hope for the best."  
  
  
  
When Crispin, Xena and Gabrielle entered the Magic Box, Anya was behind the counter near the cash register.  
  
"Giles told me you'd be coming. The back room is through that door. It is certainly nice to meet friends of Giles and Buffy, since I have never met ANY of you before."  
  
  
As they walked into the make-shift gym, Crispin seemed to turn up his nose. "It's certainly obvious why Miss Summers was so slow to react." He muttered to himself.  
  
  
Gabrielle settled herself on a small sofa against one wall while Cripin inspected the equipment: a vaulting horse, a heavy bag, a speed bag, and several padded mats. On the wall opposite Gabrielle was a cabinet filled with staves and swords of varying lengths and weights, a half dozen wodden spikes, also of different sizes, a battle axe, and a crossbow with silver tipped, wooden arrows.  
  
  
Before we get started," Crispin said to Xena, "You may want to put your hair up. I wouldn't want it to get in the way and keep you from doing your best."  
  
Xena gather her long, black hair together and began to twist it up. And in a way that Cripin was unfamiliar, she continued to twist and tuck it in here and there and soon it was secured without pins or ties.  
  
  
Crispin then took two staves of different lengths from the cabinet and tossed the smaller one to Xena. And without warning, he attacked!  
  
But expecting him to do something like that, Xena was ready for him, and within thirty seconds she had disarmed him, knocked his legs out from underneath him, and had him pinned to the floor with one end of her staff pressing down on his throat.  
  
For several more seconds, Xena stood over him, and then reached down, grabbed one hand and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"That wasn't too badly done. Your form could use some work, but not bad."  
  
"Gabrielle is really the expert with the staff. I just play around with it enough to keep in practice."  
  
Ignoring the compliment to Gabrielle, Crispin walked over to the vaulting horse. "Next I want you stand on the horse with one hand and hold the staff with your other."  
  
Xena started to flip upside down onto the horse, but Gabrielle spoke up. "Uh, Xena, you might want to tuck your shirt in first. You wouldn't want to expose your -- self to Ol' Crispy. He may think you are trying to unfairly distract him."  
  
"Oh yeah." Xena replied. She she refused to wear a bra, not liking its constrictive nature. "Good idea."  
  
"Miss Smith, the name is Crispin, if you don't mind."  
  
Gabrielle just shrugged.  
  
After tucking her shirt in, Xena did a back one and a half flip onto the horse, her left hand landing on the grip, and balanced there.  
  
Immediately Crispin brought his staff down, trying to smash Xena's knuckles. But she had already pushed off, transferred the staff to her left hand, landed on the other grip with her right hand, and knocked away his staff with hers.  
  
He then swing the staff in a horizontal arc, aiming for Xena's supporting elbow, but once again she blocked it.  
  
After several more attempts, including two at her head, Xena got tired of this game and hit both of Crispin's wrists causing him to drop the staff.  
  
"Any more tests?" She asked as she landed lightly on her feet.  
  
"Just one more." Crispin replied as he took out a bandana and handed it to Xena.  
  
"What's this for?"   
  
"It's for your eyes. I want you to blindfold yourself."  
  
Hearing that, Gabrielle sat up from the lounging position she had been in while enjoying the show, and the smile left her lips.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Xena asked again.  
  
"To test your hearing and your Slayer sense."  
  
"I still don't know what this has to do with anything."  
  
"Miss -- Xena, vampires prowl around at night, when it's dark. And they spend their days indoors, where it's dark. How can you expect to fight them when you can't see them? You must be able to hear, and sense them, thus the blindfold. Now, if you please? And you won't be needing this." And he took the staff from her.  
  
Xena threw a quick look at Gabrielle then slowly put the bandana over her eyes. Gabrielle readied herself, just in case she was needed.  
  
  
Xena stood ready, knees slightly bent, on the balls of her feet. She slowed her breathing and heart beat. To anyone but Gabrielle, she would look as if she were asleep on her feet.  
  
Crispin slowly walked to the cabinet and removed the crossbow, cocked it and placed in an arrow. He then removed one of the short swords and placed it on the vaulting horse. After removing his shoes, he slowly began to circle Xena, the crossbow pointing at her. Xena never moved.  
  
After the third time around, he was behind her, and fired the crossbow. As he did Xena spun around and slapped the arrow away where it stuck into the wall.  
  
Crispin then threw the crossbow at her shins, which she easily jumped over. He next grabbed the sword and threw it at her, which spun lazily on its way.   
  
Xena twisted to one side to let it fly harmlessly past her. Then she spun back toward Crispin and caught in midair the same knife he had previously thrown at Gabrielle.  
  
  
Removing the bandana she told Crispin the tests were over; she'd had enough of his foolishness. She then put one hand to her hair and it cascaded down past her shoulders.  
  
  
"I'll be right back," Xena told Gabrielle. "Got some business to take care of."  
  
As Xena walked through the door back into the shop, Gabrielle went over to where Crispin was putting away the weapons.  
  
"Just so you'll know, Xena means more to me than anything, and if you had hurt her, or if she is harmed, or killed, because of you, your life will be worthless. There is no place in this world, or ANY world, where you can hide."  
  
With a contemptuous look on his face, Crispin said, "I don't take kindly to threats."  
  
"Take it any way you want, but consider this as a fair warning - I am DEADLY serious."  
  
Gabrielle turned away and followed Xena into the shop. Anya was standing at the door with a phone in her hand.  
  
"What was that all about?" Anya asked. "I couldn't help but overhear the last part of it. Giles is on the phone. He wants to know how things are going, and I was just coming to see."  
  
Gabrielle took the phone from Anya, "Giles, I think he may have been trying to kill Xena without making it seem like it. When we get back, I'll tell you all about it."  
  
As they left the Magic Box, Anya cheerily shouted out. "Come back again, and feel free to spend money!"  
  
The ride back to Giles' was in silence. Once they got there, Crispin insisted Giles drive him back to his motel, he wanted to talk to Giles in private. Which suited Buffy, Xena and Gabrielle; they wanted to talk as well.  
  
  
After they told Buffy the kind of tests Crispin had put Xena through, Buffy, too, was convinced something wasn't right. "I can see where the tests might have had some usefulness, but Gabrielle, you're right, it does sound suspicious. I guess we're really going to have to watch him."  
  
  
When Giles returned he was told about the tests. "I don't really think he was trying to kill you. The M.O. isn't the same as his other Slayers, but on the other hand, he may not be above an 'accident' happening."  
  
He then related his conversation with Crispin.   
  
"Despite himself, Xena, he was very impressed with your performance. But he couldn't quite understand why you have the skills you do without the training Slayers must undergo."  
  
"Maybe it's all the years battling the gods, and warlords and their armies." Gabrielle said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Yes, I have no doubt. But I'm afraid he wasn't very impressed with you, Buffy, and tomorrow he intends put you through the tests as well."  
  
"Not a prob." Buffy replied confidently.  
  
"So will we be able to go?" Xena asked. "Someone should be there to keep an eye on them."  
  
"I'm afraid not, he was quite adamant about no one else being there."  
  
"What if Willow is already there? With her magic she should be able to stop Crispin if he tries anything." Gabrielle suggested.  
  
"An excellent idea. Crispin expects me to pick him up at ten. Then we'll come by to get you, Buffy, and then he'll take you to the shop. If you can arrange to have Willow already there...."  
  
"Again, not a prob. You suppose you could give us a ride home? Need Mr. Pointy if I'm going patrolling."  
  
"Certainly, I'd be glad to."  
  
  
"Xena, you and Gabrielle feel like a walk through the cemetery tonight?" Buffy asked as Giles drove them back to Buffy's.  
  
"Sure, if I'm supposed to be a Slayer, I might as well Slay something." Xena replied.  
  
"If it's all the same to you," Gabrielle said, "I'd like to stay at your house and watch the TV. You STILL have the TV, don't you?"  
  
"Sure do. AND we now have cable - one hundred and twenty five channels." Buffy said proudly.  
  
"And nothing on to watch." Giles said.  
  
"You mean REALLY nothing on?" Gabrielle asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing on that's worth your time." Giles told her.  
  
"Don't listen to old Mr. Fuddy Duddy. There's more than enough to watch."  
  
"Do you think we could stop and buy some chocolate ice cream?" Gabrielle asked hopefully. "It's my favorite, you know."  
  
"We know." Xena said.  
  
  
As Gabrielle settled in on the couch in front of the TV with Willow and Dawn, a big bowl of ice cream in her lap, Buffy and Xena took a couple of stakes and headed out on patrol. Xena would have preferred the short sword she used before, but Buffy thought it would be too conspicuous.  
  
  
As the hours slipped by, to Xena's surprise there were more vamps in the parks and back alleys than the cemeteries until Buffy explained that they preferred to be completely away from the place they were buried.  
  
"So tell me a little more about these tests," Buffy requested during one of the breaks between Slaying.  
  
"Not much more to tell. But Crispin sure made a lot of noise, even after he took his shoes off. One thing I noticed, though, after he took off his shoes, his feet smelled funny. Like, oh I don't know, like medicine."  
  
"Probably some kind of foot powder. Kind of ironic, a wuss like Ol' Crispy having athelete's foot. Anything else?"  
  
"The more he tries to conrol his breathing, the louder his heart beats."  
  
  
After a little while, Xena asked, "I wonder who it is? A vampire?"  
  
"Don't think so. We'd've been attacked by now."  
  
"Well, he's been follwoing us for a good long while now. What makes you think it's not a vampire?"  
  
"I just sense it's a person."  
  
"You can do that? Tell whether it's a vampire or not?"  
  
"Most of the time. I remember Giles was reading something in one of an old Watcher's diary and there was something about his Slayer being able to tell the difference. Giles said we should work on it, but I guess he forgot. But it was always in the back of my mind. So When Spike started hanging around I kept trying to sense the difference between him and a human. I got pretty good at it."  
  
"So what's it like?"  
  
"Hard to explain. Kind of like the difference between a soft, fluffy kitten and the skin of a snake. Maybe it's because vamps don't have souls and people do, and it's the presence of a soul I'm detecting."  
  
"So why don't we split up? I'll keep going and you circle around to see who it is." Xena sugggested.  
  
"My thoughts exactly."   
  
And at the next opportunity, Buffy surrepticiously slipped away while Xena kept walking, and talking, as if Buffy was still with her.  
  
Ten minutes later Buffy was back. "Just Ol' Crispy, as I suspected."  
  
"Checking up on us, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, probably. Look, it's almost three. What say we head back to the house for a little shut eye. I've got a big day tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"You know, Gabrielle, there are other things on besides commercials." Dawn said, trying to take the remote from her. "Wouldn't you like to watch one of them?"  
  
"But these commercials are so interesting. I never would have dreamed in a thousand years there were so any things to buy. You've seen these all your life, but it's all new to me."  
  
"Well, I, for one, have had all the commercials I can stand. I think I'm going upstairs. Maybe Tara isn't quite so mad at me any more." Willow said as she stood up and stretched.  
  
"I hope you guys make up." Dawn told her. "I hate it when you fight."  
  
"So do I. See you in the morning." And Willow softly and quietly climbed the stairs.  
  
"Why are they fighting?" Gabrielle wanted to know.  
  
"Tara thinks Willow uses her magic too much. Like she doesn't take it seriously, or something."  
  
Gabrielle changed the channels a few more times until an ad about tampons came on, which she studied intently. "Nothing like that where I come from," she said absently.  
  
When the ad was over and one for a popular SUV came on, Dawn said, "Gabrielle, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure you can. What's up?"  
  
"Well, there's something we were all wondering about, but no one seems brave enough to ask. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, though."  
  
"What's the question?"  
  
"Are you and Xena like Willow and Tara? You know, lovers?"  
  
Gabrielle leaned back a little as if to get a better look at Dawn with a small, amusing smile on her lips. But just as she was about to answer, they heard a loud banging from upstairs.  
  
"Tara!" They heard Willow shout. "Don't be like that!"  
  
Then they saw Tara running down the stairs.   
  
"Tara! Where're you going?"   
  
Tara didn't answer, but threw open the front door and rushed out of the house.  
  
"Fine!" Willow yelled after her. "Go on! I don't care where you go!" The front door slammed shut, then they heard the bedroom door slam.  
  
  
With tears in her eyes, Dawn repeated, "I hate it so much when they fight. I just HATE it!"  
  
Gabrielle put her arm around Dawn's shoulders and let her bury her face and cry.  
  
  
  
When Buffy and Xena got home they found Gabrielle and Dawn asleep in front of the TV. Xena gently shook Gabrielle's shoulder to wake her. When she got up Buffy stretched Dawn out on the sofa and put a blanket over her.   
  
"She has to get up in a few hours to go to school. Let's not wake her. Willow upstairs?"  
  
Gabrielle nodded, then whispered, "She and Tara had a big fight and Tara left. She still hasn't come back."  
  
Buffy nodded and headed for the stairs, Xena and Gabrielle were behind her. Xena wanted a shower and Gabrielle wanted sleep.  
  
Buffy softly tapped on the bedroom door. "Willow." she whispered. "You awake?"  
  
"Come on in, no sleep here."  
  
"Gabrielle told me you two had a fight. Anything I can do?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "No. I don't know if anyone can."  
  
"I need a favor." Buffy said.  
  
"Sure. Name it."  
  
Tomorrow morning Crispin plans to put me through the same tests he gave Xena, and we need someone to watch my back."  
  
"Gosh! Course I will. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"You need to be at the shop before we get there about 10:30. He hasn't met you so he'll just think you're just shopping."  
  
"You can count on me. I'll be there with bells on."  
  
Buffy smiled at her best friend. "Thanks. I appreciate it. See you in the morning. 'Night."  
  
"Nighty night." Willow said, not as sad anymore.  
  
  
  
When Crispin and Buffy entered the Magic Box, Willow was at the counter with Anya, pretending to be discussing the price of a blue crystal ball.   
  
"Please come in," Anya greeted them. "Feel free to buy anything you like when you have finished." She said to them. As Buffy passed them, she gave a quick thumbs up. Then followed Crispin through the door, which he closed.  
  
"How are we supposed to watch them with the door closed?" Anya asked.  
  
"Not a problem." Willow said, and with a wave of her hand the door seemed to dissolve from the top down.  
  
"You melted my door!" Anya exclaimed. "Now they can see us, too."  
  
"No I didn't. I just made it tranparent to us. It still looks the same to them."   
  
They walked to the door to watch.  
  
"You sure they can't see us?" Anya asked, still unsure.  
  
"Sure as sure can be, whatever that means."  
  
  
As they watched, Crispin handed Buffy the largest and heaviest staff in the cabinet, and took a medium sized one for himself. As he started to hand it to Buffy, he deliberately dropped it.  
  
"Oops," He said. "Dreadfully sorry."  
  
When Buffy bent down to pick it up, Crispin brought his staff down as if he were and Executioner with an axe, trying to behead her.  
  
But Buffy saw the movement and rolled away out of reach, picking up her staff at the same time. She then swung it as she rolled again, catching him behind the knees, knocking him to the floor flat on his back, and driving the wind out of him.  
  
"Oops," Buffy said, using the most atrocious English accent she could. "Dreadfully sorry." 


	3. New Watcher in Town

New Watcher in Town Chapter 3  
  
  
After he had regained his breath, Crispin slowly got back to his feet.  
  
"Next," He said, still having trouble breathing, "Will be the vaulting horse."  
  
"I know the drill - stand on one hand, staff in the other."  
  
"I see you and Xena have been talking. No matter. Yes, upon the horse, but without the staff."  
  
Buffy put both hands on the grips, vaulted upside down, and then balanced on her right hand.  
  
Crispin picked up her staff where she had dropped it, and swung it like a baseball bat at her head. With her free hand, Buffy caught the staff with a loud smack, and with a quick jerk, punched him in the midsection with his end of it, again knocking the breath out of him.  
  
"Oops." She mocked again as she landed on her feet, "Dreadfully sorry."  
  
  
"She's doing quite well," Anya said, "Don't you think?"  
  
"That's my Buffy." Willow answered proudly.  
  
  
After fifteen minutes or so, Crispin's breathing had returned more or less to normal.  
  
Taking out the bandana, he said, "Just one more test."  
  
Buffy slowly put on the blindfold, allowing her Slayer Senses to take over.  
  
She heard Crispin take the crossbow out of the cabinet, draw back the string and place the arrow. When he kicked off his shoes, her nose curled slightly at the smell of the foot powder. As he had done with Xena, he slowly circled Buffy. But it was in an ever shrinking spiral. When he stopped, he was in front of her, less than ten feet away. He slowly pointed the weapon at her face, then pulled the trigger.  
  
Buffy heard the twang and sensed the projectile speeding toward her head, but she never moved. She felt the wind as it shot past her, not two inches from her ear. When she heard it thunk into the wall she removed the bandana.  
  
"Playtime's over." She said, dropping the bandana to the floor.  
  
As she walked toward the door, Crispin was left with a perplexed look on his face. He KNEW he aimed it between her eyes, but somehow the arrow had missed its target by almost six inches.  
  
  
Letting the door revert back to its opaqueness, Willow and Anya returned to the counter.   
  
"THAT was odd." Buffy said to them. "I didn't expect him to miss me completely."  
  
"He didn't." Willow confessed. "He was so close to you I was afraid you wouldn't be able to dodge out of the way in time, so I altered the arrow's course."  
  
"Thanks. I just hope he doesn't get suspicious about it. But before he comes in, you better scat. He might think it's strange that you're still here. I'll see you at home later."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. See y'all later."  
  
A few minutes later, Crispin entered the retail part of the building.  
  
"Perhaps I underestimated your abilities." He said to Buffy. "But that doesn't mean we can neglect your training. I expect to see you and Xena here tomorrow morning at 9 a.m."  
  
"Isn't that kind of early?"  
  
"Well, if I'm to be Watcher to the both of you, that means we will have to work twice as hard and twice as long."  
  
"You mean Giles isn't going to be a Watcher for one of us?"  
  
"Certainly not. Mr Giles is on temporary suspension while I am here. Didn't he explain that to you?"  
  
"Well, yeah he did, but I thought with Xena here...." And Buffy's voice trailed off.  
  
  
  
Crispin "officially" took over Giles' Watcher duties the next day. Buffy and Xena had to be at the Magic Box when it opened at 9 a.m. each morning for training. The routine never varied: fifteen minutes of stretching, thirty minutes of calisthetics, fifteen minutes of running in place, fifteen minutes on the speed bag, and twenty on the heavy bag. Then Buffy and Xena would have to spar, lightly, with gloves and head gear for twenty minutes. And then thirty minutes working out with the staves, and target practice with the crossbow. He also started them throwing the stakes, more target practice, because "you never know."  
  
And then they would spend a half hour each wearing the blindfold while Xena or Buffy, depending on who wore it, would attack the other with the different weapons - staff, sword, stake.  
  
Afterward, they were free for the day until 4 p.m. They would then return for another workout. But instead the exercises, Crispin would have them sparring again, but with more intensity.  
  
After several sessions it became clear that even though Buffy was smaller and faster than Xena, and was able to land more blows, Xena was stronger and the blows she landed had more impact. The net result was about the same amount of "damage" to each other, which was neglible, since both absorbed the punishment with little or no effect.   
  
Finally, they would go over maps of Sunnydale, discussing stragedy, the possible location of vampire dens, and the best routes to cover while patrolling.  
  
At sundown one or the other would patrol. Unless a den was located, Crispin would forbid them to patrol together. Whichever would go out, alone, he would follow, evaluating them. Of course the one left behind would be following Crispin, just to make sure.  
  
  
"I have to admit," Buffy was saying to Xena one afternoon over lunch, "Ol' Crispy's pretty good with this training stuff. I actually think I'm doing better. I seem to have more stamina, I'm faster, and my Slayer Senses seem to be more acute. I think I may be a better Slayer."  
  
"I have to agree with you. I never thought much about my skills. I just took them for granted, I guess. I wonder how Giles feels about all this."  
  
"I haven't said anything to him. He feels bad enough about it as it is. I think he feels kind of useless."  
  
  
"You know, I just realized it's a new moon tonight. I always hated patrolling during a new moon. It just seems so much darker."  
  
"Then you have nothing to worry about, tonight's my night." Xena replied.   
  
"Don't you hate it?"  
  
"Buffy, you forget, we don't have the bright lights shining at night where I come from like you do. I'm used to the dark nights. The street lights will be plenty bright enough for me."  
  
"Well, be extra careful then. And I'm not just talking about the vamps. I won't be able to see Crispy that good. If he was going to make a move, tonight would be the ideal time to do it."  
  
"I'm not worried. With you watching out for me, I've got nothing to be afraid of."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I think we make a pretty good team. Not a good as you and Gabrielle, of course, but as far as Slaying goes...."  
  
"I feel the same way. If things were different, I think we could be even better friends than we are now."  
  
  
As Xena and Crispin were leaving the Magic Box to start patrolling, Anya told Xena she had a phone call.  
  
"Hello?" Xena said, still not quite used to it.  
  
"Xena, it's Buffy. Kinda bad news. Dawn is sick, bad food at school or something. I'm going to have to stay here with her so I won't be able to follow you and Crispy, but Willow and Gabrielle volunteered to go. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Sure. You take care of her and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Who was that?" Crispin asked.  
  
"It was Buffy. Dawn is sick. She thinks she might have eaten something at school that didn't agree with her."  
  
"So why would Miss Summers call you about something like that?"  
  
"Maybe because she knows I care about Dawn, and if she has to take her to the hospital, I'll know where they are." Xena lied.  
  
"I hope this won't distract you in any way."  
  
"I don't think it will, I'm a big girl."  
  
  
As Buffy predicted, it was a very dark night. Even the street lights seemed less bright than usual. But it didn't really bother Xena. She figured that if it was hard for her to see any vampires, it would be just as hard for them to see her. And as she told Buffy, she was used to dark nights.  
  
After a half hour Xena realized that Willow and Gabrielle were following them, but she felt they were too close to Crispin, so she yelled out. "Hey Crispin, aren't you a little TOO CLOSE? Shouldn't you DROP BACK SOME?"  
  
"You needn't shout. I can hear you just fine. And no, I don't think I am too close. You just do your job, and I'll do mine."  
  
  
Satisfied that Willow and Gabrielle were now far enough back, Xena continued patrolling. It was a relatively quiet night. Perhaps even vampires disliked it when it was so dark - hard to find prey to feed on.  
  
As the hours passed, Xena was getting bored. "Almost a waste of time." She thought to herself. "A little longer and I'm going to call it a night."  
  
  
"What time is it?" Gabrielle whispered to Willow. "This is SO boring."  
  
"It's almost midnight. As slow as things are I wouldn't be surprised if Xena decides to go home." Willow whispered back.  
  
  
Just as they got to the edge of the park, Xena stopped as if she was listening. At the same time, Willow whispered to Gabrielle, "Do you see that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That glow around Crispy? That purplish red glow?"  
  
"No. Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive. Can't you see it?"  
  
"I see Xena and I see Crispy, but I don't see any glow."  
  
"Well, I do. And I don't like it!"  
  
As they moved closer to Crispin, they saw that the glow had extended out to encircle Xena, who still hadn't moved. And slowly they saw his arm rise up, a long pointed object in his hand."  
  
"XENA!" Gabrielle shouted out. "Look out! Turn around!"  
  
But Xena was frozen in place. As Crispin walked closer to her, arm still raised, Gabrielle ran toward him, and launching herself into the air, she landed against his back with her shoulder. And for all the effect it produced, she might as well have hit a stone column.   
  
As she bounced off Crispin's back to the ground, Willow tried using her magic to make him stop. When that didn't work, she tried turning him aside, still with no result.   
  
Slowly Crispin approached Xena. And with Gabrielle still yelling at Xena, Willow, in desperation, did the only thing she could think of - speaking as fast as she could, she recited the spell that brought them to Sunnydale backwards. And as soon as the final word was spoken, the spell was broken and Xena and Gabrielle were returned to their own time and their own world.  
  
For the space of a few seconds Crispin stood looking at the spot Xena had just disappeard from. And slowly turning around, he looked at Willow. Then the purple glow around him projected a tendril toward Willow.  
  
Turning to run, Willow tripped over a root and fell to the ground. Just as the tendril got to her, she threw out one hand to make a large limb from a nearby tree fall on Crispin, hopefully to ... do something.  
  
As she watched the limb falling, she also saw the purplish glow fade from around him. And as the tree limb hit Crispin, she heard him grunt and saw blood spurt out from his head.  
  
  
  
"So did you explain everything to Xena and Garbielle?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yeah. They were pretty confused at first, and not particularly happy. They arrived back right in the middle of a huge thunderstorm. And of course being naked, they had to get their clothes, which got soaked as they put them on. And Gabrielle wasn't too happy about the half gallon of chocolate ice cream she just got started on. But all in all, Xena was pretty cool about it, both of them really." Buffy answered. "So what did the police say about Crispin?"  
  
"They just put it down as a freak accident. What about you, Willow? How are you holding up?"  
  
"Not so good," She replied, her voice trembling. "I never killed anybody before. Honest. It was so terrible...." And she broke down again, crying in Buffy's arms.  
  
"Any idea what it was?" Buffy asked Giles after Willow had calmed a little.  
  
"There wasn't much to go on, but I did find one reference in one of the Watchers' Diaries from the late 1800s. The Watcher described the events much like what happened with Xena. Somehow the Slayer got away, either fell or was pushed off a bluff. And the possessed Watcher had no idea what had happened after the demon in him went into remission. "  
  
"So what happened to them?"  
  
"It doesn't really say, but from certain hints, and reading between the lines, I believe the possessed Watcher was either incarcerated for life, or hanged."  
  
"Oh, I guess they did things a little different back then. So what about the Slayer?"  
  
"I assume she recovered because there was nothing said about a replacement."  
  
"So I guess you have a new entry in the Watchers' Diaries, huh?"  
  
"Yes, I do. And the Council was quite interested. Of course, I had to omit Gabrielle and Willow's parts in all this. The Council frowns on civilians, even witches, from getting involved."  
  
"I didn't mean to kill anyone, I was just trying to get away." Willow said again, trying to stop the tears.  
  
"Willow, listen to me," Giles said as he sat beside her. "It is true that when Crispin died he was no longer possessed, but it was still in him, waiting for the next new moon, waiting to come out to kill again. And don't forget, you saved Xena's life, and very possibly Gabrielle's as well as your own. So in the overall scheme of things, I think what you did certainly proved to be for the better."  
  
"If you say so." Willow quietly said, not really convinced, but in no mood to argue the point.  
  
"You know," Buffy said, changing the subject, "I think the next time we invite Xena and Gabrielle here, we should have a party - nothing but fun and food: nachos, wings, pizza...."  
  
"And chocolate ice cream." Willow finished for her. "Lots and lots of chocolate ice cream." 


End file.
